Sins Collection PrideEd
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: A oneshot with twenty drabbles based on Pride!Ed. Could be BBI or it could be manga whichever. No slash. Rated for mentions of blood. New story will be based on a different character being a homunculous you say which.


-1**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I know, I know I have 'Son of Flame' to do but I'm writing this for two reasons.**

**One, I love to turn the good guys into bad guys.**

**And two. I have writers block for that story.**

**I will definitely do another oneshot where someone else becomes a Homunculus, more on that on the bottom. Please refer to there for that.**

**This could be for Bluebirds Illusion or it could just be for the manga you decide really.**

**There are mentions of these following pairings:**

**Parental Roy/Ed**

**Parental Riza/Ed**

**Brotherly Al/Ed**

**Brotherly Envy/PrideEd**

**Family Sins**

**Edward/Winry**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

**1: Family**

He had a new family now. Father, and big brother Envy, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, and Gluttony, and big sister Lust. But sometimes he had pictures, memories?, of other people.

A sandy brown haired boy, a man with black hair and black eyes, a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, and another blonde haired blue eyed girl.

**2: White**

White was the color of purity and innocence. So it made sense that Pride, and the rest of his siblings really, wore black clothes no matter what they were.

**3: Sky**

When he was first created Pride seemed to spend most of his time when his wasn't on his orders from Father merely staring into space or sometimes he just liked to look up at the sky and watch the clouds pass by.

**4: Adventure**

Every time he and big brother Envy went out on a mission Envy couldn't help but attract attention to them which lead to them having to 'get rid of' the people. That was something that Pride liked. Every mission became an adventure.

**5: Flavors**

Every time Pride killed or wounded someone and had his hands covered in their blood he always brought it to his lips and into his mouth. The taste was always the same; iron or some other type of metal.

**6: Silence**

One thing that there never was in their home was silence. Someone was always yelling or shouting or fighting.

Take now for example.

Envy was yelling at Greed for who knows what reason and it seemed that they were close to fighting.

If Envy punched Greed then it would be okay. But if Greed punched Envy first Pride would also step into the fight.

And as it might not seem, he was the stronger one, save Sloth, with or without his powers.

**7: Shades**

One day Pride had snatched Greeds sunglasses and in private as Greed was tearing up the entire place looking for them he put them on in front of a mirror.

He didn't see why Greed liked them so much. They blocked too much and you wouldn't be able to see the destruction you made, so why wear them?

**8: Faces**

He only mentioned this once to Father and then Father had done something that made him forget them. Father said if they ever come back to tell him.

Pride promised he would.

That was the first and only time he had told a lie to Father.

He liked to see those faces. Four of them to be correct. They were always looking at him with concern and another emotion that he couldn't recognize. But in those faces they cared for him.

Pride liked to be cared for.

**9: Energy**

Envy sometimes saw Pride as nothing more then a child. An almost newborn child with his endless curiosity and most of all he was never tired from all the running around and fighting.

**10: Voice**

When Pride first was sent to that small village, Resembol?, he had a mission to kill a girl and a boy. It didn't seem that bad to him. And why were these humans so important?

But a mission was a mission and so he went and attacked.

When he entered their house they saw him and froze. Then the girl had tackled him in a hug and kept screaming "Edward! Edward!"

The boy when seeing Prides arm pulled her away.

Her voice stopped him before he could deliver a killing strike.

Finally he turned around and left but before he said:

"I come…to kill…you. You and I…fight. I nearly…die for… good."

**11: Love**

Love…what was love?

Wasn't it just a weakness? Just something others can use against you? There is no real use for it right? And homunculi were created without that ability, to love.

Then why is it whenever he sees a boy and a girl together his mind automatically pictures that girl that he couldn't kill?

Maybe he should tell Father about this. Then that weakness would go away.

Another picture of her smiling. Her face alight and her blue eyes twinkling.

Maybe not.

**12: Optimism**

Pride kept hoping one day when Fathers plans were done he and his brothers and sister could finally be happy.

Of course happy meant daily killing and torturing others but it was his happiness.

**13: Release**

This was his home as well as his prison. There were times when he wanted to just go out. Smell the fresh air, watch the clouds in the sky, do _something._

But less often then not he wasn't allowed to.

**14: Breath**

The blonde haired boy that he was supposed to kill. They had met again.

This time the boy tackled him. Had his legs over Prides waist and his hands at Prides throat.

He squeezed Prides throat while screaming nonsense words.

It wasn't until he had finally let go in tears that Pride was able to breathe.

At least his body was able to, his mind refused to for some reason.

**15: Shiver**

Pride shivered in the darkness. He had heard a voice along with a name and now he was confused.

Who was Edward?

**16: Lonely**

There was always someone home.

Wherever Lust was Gluttony was.

Greed was almost enclosed to their home as much as Pride was, why he didn't know.

Wrath was out the most. He had to pretend to be the Furher, what was a Furher?

Envy was almost always there, he was the one that Pride spent the most time with.

But most of all when he was alone, those pictures came back. Ever since that blonde haired boy tried to choke him the pictures had become something else rather then comforting.

They scared him.

**17: Balance**

He had found a way to make things okay.

Whenever he was alone, and that wasn't often, he let the memories come in or else he might go insane!

But when one of his siblings was with him he pushed them away.

He liked it better when he was with his brothers and sister.

**18: Collection**

Everyone had a small collection of something. And it all seemed stupid in Prides opinion.

Lust had a list of men she had slept with.

Greed had a collection of all of his sunglasses that he has had over the years.

Sloth was too lazy and Gluttony always ate his collection.

Wrath had his swords.

But Envy seemed to take the cake in Prides opinion. He had collected the heads of about half his victims and kept them in one of the many rooms of their home.

**19: Journal**

It seemed like an ordinary book that a human wrote in. He had found it when he and Envy infiltrated the military.

He read some of the pages, it seemed like regular directions to different places that when you thought about it made no sense whatsoever. There were transmutation circles in there as well. And the handwriting was really childish.

He flipped it to the front and froze when he saw the words:

_Property of Edward Elric._

**20: Grasp**

It was almost there. Almost.

He very nearly had the truth in his grasp _a little more._

Realization caused him to sit upright in his bed.

That blonde haired boy; Alphonse, his brother.

The black haired man; Roy, the father he wished he had.

The blonde haired woman; Riza, his mother.

The other blonde haired girl; Winry, the only girl he had ever loved.

He was Edward Elric.

**I love, love, love writing PrideEd.**

**There will be more of this guy, oh yes there will be more.**

**Who else do you want me to do as a Homunculous? Leave the person and if you can the sin that you want them to be in a review!**

**I hoped you enjoyed this story.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
